


little! quackity agere!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Age Regressor Alexis | Quackity, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Other, littlespace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: there isn't a lot of little!quackity, so i'm here!requests are currently open!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	1. request here!!

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't a lot of little!quackity, so i'm here!
> 
> requests are currently open!

Hello!

as you can see by the title, this is a little!quackity agere fic, since I rarely see any out there.

**this is a comfort mechanism, not a kink. i repeat. NOT A KINK**

**Will do** **:**

-platonic relationships

-fluff

-angst (be warned, i'm not good with it)

-any neurodivergent representation on any character

-i do not mind multiple littles

**What I WON'T DO:**

-smut. no smut. it makes me uncomfortable, and this is a coping mechanism, not a kink

\- no problematic ships AT ALL

\- i'll add more once i can think of more

**Procedure in Requests (insp. by PrussiaIsntDead)**

_Characters:_ who do you want to be in the story?

 _Dynamics:_ who is the little and the caregiver?

 _Plot:_ what happens in the story?

 _Little Age:_ how old is the little?

 _ Little Gender: _ _what gender does the little regress into?_

 _Little's Comfort Item:_ what is the little's comfort item?

 _Little Term:_ what does the little like to be called?

 _CG Term:_ what does the little call the caregiver?

 _you can add anything_ else!

with that out of the way, request away! 

_**WORKS COMPLETED:** _

\- Regressor!Quackity and CG!Karl

_**WORKS IN** **PROGRESS:**_

Regressor!Quackity and CG! Techoblade and Philza

Regressor!Quackity and Babysitter!BadBoyHalo


	2. duckie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request:  
> could you do little!quackity cg!karl  
> quackity visits Karl after covid and accidentally slips when they are hanging out and gets upset, lots of hurt/comfort ayyyy <33  
> comfort item:the duck hoodie karl gave quackity
> 
> im tempted to draw this ngl,,,, but hey i have 5 assignments to do 🤪🤪  
> i tried my best, if anything isn't how you expected to be, or if something is missing, let me know and i'll fix it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave requests in the first chapter!  
> constructive criticism is valid, but be gentle!

karl took a second look around his room, his computer desks, and the bed. since covid was over, karl decided quackity was coming over just to hang out, he wanted to make sure everything in his room was nice and organized. he knew it was just a friendly meet - and - talk or whatever, but he couldn’t help but at least make things tidy. didn’t want to look like a tornado had a disco party in his home did he? karl’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. taking calm breaths, he walked up to the door. when he opened the door, he saw quackity with a bag and a guitar in his hand.

“hey man! how have you been?” quackity hugged karl, karl hugging back. he was confused, however. why did quackity have a bag? when karl invited quackity, he promised that there wouldn’t be anything for him to worry about. karl wouldn’t mind if quackity had regressed at all, though. karl was sure quackity wasn’t spending the night here, it was just a day for them to hang out. maybe it was just quackity’s little items, in case he really needed it. karl wasn’t about to ask, since he didn’t want to invade the small man’s privacy. with quackity’s help, he set up for the stream, just because they wanted to show their fans they wanted to meet, although quackity kept joking about sapnap’s absence. within a few minutes, they had finally set up for stream.

immediately after they went live, they were flooded with chat messages.

‘yooo karlity back at it again’

‘sapnap gone, again 😔✊’

‘aye sice covid gone yall tryna kiss 👀??’

quackity was cackling at the kissing comment, while karl just covered his face with his hands. karl managed to get in a couple of responses, and quackity was just playing with his guitar, being his usual hyperactive self. of course, there had been some weird or uncomfortable questions that did make the two of them squirm a bit. it was not noticeable, though. quackity was just looking around, as if he was just stunned. he quickly came back to his surroundings. after a few conversations, comments, games, songs  quackity was trying to sing without his words slurring as he was regressing and his uncomfort level growing , the stream ended. quackity’s headspace was currently 7, but as much as he wanted to cuddle with his stuffies, and wear the duckie hoodie that karl had got him, he couldn’t, as he promised he’d spend the rest of the day going to a mall or some crap. he really didn’t want to disappoint  papa karl, but he was quickly slipping into littlespace. he tugged at karl’s sleeve, a concerned look on his face. karl turned to see quackity.

“ka-karl, i’m, i….” quackity tried to speak, but his quickly regressing mind couldn’t form the words.

“huh? what is it?” karl tried to find out what was the cause of the worry quackity was expressing. when quackity pointed to his bag, karl went over and opened it. karl knew it. it was quackity’s little items, whenever he was regressed. gently, karl went back over to quackity, whose thumb was in his mouth, and asked how old he was. quackity put out two fingers. 

“kawl, kawl, i-i..” quackity was trying to come up with a sentence, then decided to crawl towards his bag and grab his duckie hoodie and stuffed animal. “duck! duck!” quackity was pushing the items towards karl. 

“do you want me to put them on?” karl gently grabbed the duck hoodie out of quackity’s hand, which quackity used that free hand to put his thumb in his mouth. quackity nodded.

karl lifted quackity up, and brought him to the bathroom to get cleaned up. quackity was calm the whole time, besides the occasional babbling and whining. when quackity was completely cleaned up, karl carried the little to the main room, and sat him down on the carpet. quackity scrambled to grab his stuffed duckling. karl began to walk off to get something for quackity, but was stopped by quackity whining.

“no! no! stay! stay pwease!” quackity’s arms were stretched out, like he was asking for karl to carry him.

karl shook his head. “i can’t! if i bring you with me, it’ll ruin the surprise!” karl was smiling gently, trying to calm the regressed boy, which didn’t work. quackity was pouting, whining at karl for him to stay. despite all of karl’s calm objections, quackity managed to convince karl to stay. with a sigh, karl had a seat on the couch and turned on a child show, pokemon, to be specific while quackity was sitting on the floor, coloring inside of a coloring book, and karl asked quackity a question.

“hey duckie? why did you regress? what happened?” karl had been  _ dying _ to ask quackity why he had regressed, but he kept forgetting to. quackity continued to color, but he did answer.

“the- the qwetions scware me. i-i didn wan to anser uncomfy qwetions anymore…” quackity babbled quietly, but it was loud enough for karl to hear. karl instantly went to comfort quackity. he mentally beat himself down for not noticing it earlier. 

“hey, hey, it’s okay, they probably were just messing with us, they most likely didn’t mean anything by it!” quackity turned to karl, shaking his head.

“no, no! im okay now! i wont cwy no more!” quackity had a weak smile on his face, and went back to watching pokemon, while coloring in his book, occasional shouting about which pokemon was what.” karl let out a sigh he never knew he held in, and just watched pokemon with the little. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave requests in the first chapter!


End file.
